1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning grass and dirt from golf shoes; the invented apparatus may be carried in a golf bag and can be easily used while the golfer is positioned in an upright standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golfer generally wears a pair of golf shoes which have a plurality of cleats on both the sole and heel of each shoe. The cleats dig into the playing surface and enable the golfer to have a sure footing while making a golf shot. During such operation, dirt tends to build up on the exposed portions of the heels and sole of golf shoes. The golf shoes become impacted between the cleats, which substantially interferes with the effective use of the golf shoes. It therefore becomes necessary to remove such dirt a number of times during a single round of golf.
Different types of cleat cleaners have been devised to remove such impacted dirt and debris. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,936 and 3,270,360, issued to Q. L. Snow et al and R. E. Harris, Jr., respectively, describe hand held tools which are used to clean dirt from golf shoe cleats. To operate these prior art tools the golfer must either find a bench and be in a seated position or must balance on one leg while the other leg is raised to a position exposing the sole and heel to the cleaning tool. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617 issued to J. L. Racina describes a golf shoe cleaner which is attached to a mobile golf club bag carrier. The Racina device has advantages over the devices described in the above cited patents; but, the Racina device is not a hand held tool and to operate must be attached to a mobile bag carrier. The Racina device would be worthless to a golfer who did not choose to pull a mobile bag carrier. Due to the inconvenience of using the prior art golf shoe cleaners, the average golfer seldom takes the time to clean his cleats. Thus, in many cases the golfer obtains less than the desired amount of hold on the grassy surfaces.